Another Moon
by GuardianSaint
Summary: AU. After the betrayal of Edward, Alice and Rosalie the Cullens and Bella try to move on by not only are they have to deal with ones that caused so much heartache, but that come into contact with not one but two hybrids. One more closely than the other. Can this single mother be what the Cullens needs? Can she be the one to heal a certain major's frozen heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is basically my first Twilight story. This is in a AU storyline and some things may or may not be right. I'm not a complete die hard fan, but I want to mess around with the characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't have to put this down but to avoid flames and such. I don't own Twilight or anything dealing with the fanchise.**

 _Remi's Point of view,_

The buzz of my helpful but annoying alarm clock woke me out of another confused slumber. Ever since I was young I had dreams of people with cold skin that glowed like diamonds under the sunlight. And of wolves the size of bears, even though there weren't any reports on wolves or bears in Denver, Colorado. I groaned and but my head under my endless pillows as my over helpful alarm went off again. I was still tired since I had very eventful night. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a party girl, two of my friends are but not me. There's no way I can be out all night partying, not when I have a ten year old son to take care of and to take to school. Especially since one night of listening to my friends got me the bright, beautiful boy sleeping down the hall. Which reminds me, I have to get my little prince up for school. I pull my head from under the pillows and turn over on my back and sighed deeply before sitting up and getting out of bed. There's nothing I want more than to lay in bed but I have to get up and get myself together before getting my son up.

I did a few stretches before taking off my tank top and pj shorts. And tossed them in my hamper before heading towards my bathroom that was in my bedroom. Good thing too, since there was two other bathrooms in the house. The other one is on this floor, the second floor that I and my son is on. Which is a few bedrooms down from my son's room, the other is on the first floor with the living room and the kitchen. As I walked into the bathroom, I grabbed my lilac body gel and shampoo before running my shower. Once the water was nice and warm I got in and lathered my body with the soap and repeating with my now damp brown hair. My hair was a rich brown, richer than any model or actress and longer too. My hair came a bit below the waist, even though I never put instintions in my hair. All natural. After showering I got out and grabbed my purple towel and headed for my closet. I grabbed my navy blue uniform and placed it on my queen bed. I sprayed my body with my sex on the beach perfume before putting on my purple lace bar and my matching panties. Before getting into my uniform. For three years I have been a K9 officer, I just made Chief of the K9 officers last week. After looking myself over I headed out my room and down the hall to my son's room. I opened the door that had a 'beware' sign with a picture of a growling wolf under. I went ahead and opened the door and shook my head as my grey eyes landed on my son's full sized bed. There was our German Shepherd dog, Avenger. I know what some my think but my son loves the Avengers. When the last Avengers movie came out he either took me or his grandfather back to the movies at least three times a week to see the movie back to back before it moved. But honestly you have to know my son well to know that even though he likes all of the Avengers his number one hero is Hawkeye. For my own girly reasons I agree.

I shook my head before moving my eyes to my beautiful boy. "Jackson. Jax, sweetie it's time to get up."

A mess of brown hair groaned before sitting up. My son rubbed his eyes before looking at me with greenish-blue orbs that he had gotten from none other than his father, Robert. The one night stand. Avenger barked before jumping off the bed and walked over to me. I pet his head and let him out before turning my attention back to my currently yawning son.

"Jackson, I know you're tired but I told you not to stay up late and least of all watch a horror movie."

That was why I was up late. My dearest boy went behind my back and watched Jeepers Creepers, which gave him nightmares. I sighed inward, kids but I love him to death. I focused back on Jackson as he started to say something.

"I know mom. And I'm sorry."

I smiled before stepping back. "Good. Now get up and get ready. Breakfast will be downstairs."

I saw Jackson nod before I closed the door and headed down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and made Jackson's favourite, French toast, scambled chesse eggs and the round sausages that I put in the microwave. I poured Jackson a glass of milk before feeding Avenger and giving him water. After I went to get his collar-badge and his K9 bulletproof vest. When I came out of my office with Avenger's collar and vest, Jackson was sitting at the island in the kitchen eating his breakfast. I put the collar and vest on Avenger before turning to my son who was putting the dishes in the dish washer. I took a moment to look over my son's outfit, white v neck black leather jacket, dark wash fitted jeans and black sneakers. While his brown hair was a bit messy, but it was alright.

"Got everything?" I asked after I reached for the black leash on the wall.

Jackson grabbed his black and silver bookbag and nodded. I hooked the leash to Avenger's collar and headed for the door after grabbing my keys and wallet. When I opened the door I was surprised to see my father standing on the other side with a glum look on his tanned face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows. I have to admit that there is going to be quite a bit of Edward/Alice/Rosalie bashing. Now without further ado here's the next chapter.**

 _Bella's Point of view_

It has been a four weeks since the wolves started training with the Cullens for the upcoming or rather the vampire newborn previous battle. Curiosity of the revenge seeking vampire, Victoria. It has been a few days since the battle and Jacob was hurt. I was going to check on him after I went to the Cullens' mansion, considering that I have some great news to tell my fiancee. A week before the training began Edward proposed to me. I quickly accepted and...he gave me what I want. He gave me the human experience I craved before I was turned. I was watching a movie, a retake on Wuthering Heights when I suddenly got the erge to eat chicken. I was moving around the kitchen wondering what else to cook and just decided to eat the chicken alone. I began to eat the chicken out the pan and suddenly felt sick.

I looked and noticed that the chicken wasn't completely done. But as I ran into the bathroom and threw up what felt like my complete insides, I knew it had to be more than food poisoning. Then it hit me. I was due for a period last week that didn't show. I got up from the bathroom and walked by my body length mirror to back up and gasp. I had a small bump noticeable in my stomach. It said that a female vampire can't get pregnant but there are a lot of folk tale about vampires impregnating humans. I smiled before going back to the bathroom to take a shower before dressing in a navy blue dress that Alice said Edward liked. I put on the ring my fiancée gave me before heading down stairs to the BMW that I let Edward buy as a wedding present. I was full of blissful emotions as I pulled up to the mansion. He told me last night that he was going on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back until later today. I didn't mind since I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind and it would give Edward a surprise.

Before opening the door a loud, farmilar but lovable voice caused me to turn before being engulfed in large arms. "Belly Pooh!"

I raised a eye brow before looking up at the giant of a vampire. " _Belly Pooh_? That's new, Emmy."

Emmett laughed and God, his laugh is amazing. I shook my head before smiling at my second favourite vampire. "You know Eddie went hunting...?"

I frowned as Emmett's voice trailed off. I followed his golden gaze to the top level just as Jasper came over to us. I know he was going to ask what's going on until I heard him and Emmett growl. I was instintly afraid not of Emmett and Jasper but what's in the house. Then I heard it. It was loud as a lion's roar. Anyone nearby, I'm pretty sure the wolves heard it.

"Oh god, Edward." Alice.

"Mmmm...Edward. That feels good." Rosalie.

I didn't know what I was doing. I had no control over my feet as I entered the house and went upstairs. I opened the door to Edward's room and immediately slumped to my knees as I sobbed, cradling my slightly round stomach. Rosalie sat on Edward's face as the little pixie rode my fiancée as though she was in a rodeo.

"How could you!"

They jumped apart. Rosalie stood by Alice and the two of them had a smug, bitchy smirk. Edward walk over to me, his member was dripping Alice's juices. Before he reached me I was pulled away by strong arms as there were two angred snarls jumping in front of me.

"It...it was a accident. It meant nothing." his voice had no emotion. The bastard.

I glared before taking off the ring and threw it at Edward. "I came to tell you that I'm pregnant! But I don't want you no where near me or my baby!"

After my outburst, everything went black.

 _Denver, Colorado; Remi's Point of view_

I was more than surprised to see my father, John Wolfe standing on the other side of my front door. My father was a native American that looked like the actor, August Schellenberg that played in Free Willy among others great flims. My father was a lawyer, funny being that I was in the police business.

"Grandpa!"

I grabbed my head and shook it before looking at my son embrace his grandfather. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

The expression on his face made my mind go back to when I opened the door. I sighed as I wished that I could read minds or emotions. I backed up and motioned for my dad to come in. "Jackson, go and take Avenger for a walk."

Jackson nodded before taking the leash and headed out the door. I watched him pass two houses before closing the door and turned to walk in the living room where I stopped as I saw my calm and collected father gulp a full glass of whiskey.

My dad inhaled and exhaled before looking at me with sad amber eyes. "There some things I wasn't honest about."

I frowned. What could he mean? I grabbed a glass and poured me some whiskey before returning my attention on my father.

"It is true that your mother died when you were born. But the dishonest is that I am not your father."

Not my father? Then who is? What about my mother? All these questions and more ran through my head, I grabbed it and was about to scream. A warm hand grabbed my shoulder knocking me out of my thoughts. "Who is my mother? You never told me and now you reveal that you're not my father, I think now is a good time."

My dad nodded as tears began to fall from his eyes and some how the area began to get extremely warm. "Remi...your mother was born and raised in La Push, Washington-"

La Push, Washington? I groaned before cutting him off as I crossed my arms and I could feel the heat rise through my body. Making me dizzy and want to curl up some where. "Dad! Who is my mother?!"

My dad sighed deeply before looking up where his eyes locked with mine. "Your mother...your mother was Rebecca Black..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I see you guys seem to enjoy Another Moon. I appreciate the reviews, faves and follows. Here's the next chapter.**

 _Remi's Point of view_

Rebecca Black? I looked at my fa-John with confusion in my grey eyes. "I have never heard of a Rebecca Black."

The man I thought was my father sighed heavily. "That's because there's no record of her here in Denver. It was a miracle that I got to meet her during her short time here."

I frowned deeply as his words ran through my head. "Short time? What do you mean?"

The look on his face really put me back and frightened me as well. "Remi, your mother was attacked the night she got here." he looked at me and when he saw that I wasn't going to say something he continued. "From the attack you were concived. After you were born, a C-section, your mother died."

I haven't heard the full details until now and I couldn't stop the tears that fell. John walked over and pulled me into a embrace. If anyone was in my place they would be thinking the same as me. I killed my mother. There's no convincing me otherwise. "Do you know if we have family?"

John nodded as tears fell from his own eyes. "Yes. That's why I am here. Your mother came to me in a dream..."

I know a lot of people who heard him say that would automatically think he belonged in a looney bend. But then again, those people don't know John like I do. His family specialise in communicating with the spiritual side. The _Good_ spirits. So it's not unbelievable, to me or my son. I actually don't think that there's anything that too unbelievable anymore. John's voice made me snap my focus on him.

"She told me that your uncle was hurt. That-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I cut him off with my hand raised and shook my head. "I have a uncle? And is he okay?"

John nodded. "He's fine now. But your mother wants you to meet them. She has a feeling something big is coming and you could miss your chance to meet your family."

I would of denied this but the fact that my mother wants me to go made me want to go. Besides, I really believe that this could be good for me and my son. I didn't realise that I closed my eyes until I opened them with a heavy sigh.

"I'll go."

John smiled and reached in his pocket and pulled out something before handing it to me where I saw it was two plane tickets. "I knew you would that's why I'm prepared."

I couldn't help but laugh before embracing him. I closed my eyes and sighed, this is definitely going to be a adventure.

 _Bella's Point of view_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Carlisle. I understand the dangers of giving birth to a vampire hybrid. But I can't just kill the baby either. This baby is my savoir, I would have been tried to comment suicide but the fact that I have something to live for is something that is worth holding on to.

I looked at Carlisle and touched his hand with mine. "Yes. There's nothing else I would want to see this baby be born."

"Not if you don't survive."

There was a growl and a loud snap noise. I knew that was Peter who just got one of his hourly hits from his mate, Charlotte. They didn't have last names since they don't remember that part of their human lives. After busting our so called mates, Jasper had ran off, Carlisle and Esme stood in front of me and growled protectively. It's been a few days since the three of them ran to the cottage nearby. As much as I hate them, I can't deny him from seeing his child but I won't let her get hurt like I have. Jasper came back earlier today with his old friends. Peter and Charlotte are human drinkers, curiosity of their red eyes. But they're good friends of Jasper's. I remember the story he me of his early years of being a vampire. That life must be painful and now the only thing that he thought made him feel good, whole broke his undead heart. Who could be so vile? Oh right. Edward, Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm with cha. Bella you have my support."

I smiled gratefully. Charlotte and Peter has been nothing but good friends to me. Even though I haven't been the best of person. I still have not told Jake, about the now called off engagement or the pregnancy. The booming laugh that has brought a smile to my face since the betrayal caused me to look towards the door of the Cullens' house to see Emmett walk through the door with Adam. Strangely enough, with his black hair that slightly covers his left eye that ended at the base of his neck and black finger nails he reminded me of the singer Adam Lambert. Adam was like Peter and Charlotte, he didn't remember too much about his human life, even his last name. But he remembers how he died. Sadly, because Adam is gay, that's one thing he carrys into eternity. But the sad thing is that Adam was beat up and left for dead because he is gay. Peter and Charlotte came across him on one their hunts where Charlotte pitted and changed him.

"How's the mama doing?" Adam's voice had amusement but also held concern. His hazel eyes, since he's a beginner at the Cullens' meal choice, was full of concern which made me smile.

"Bells!"

Oh sweet Emmett. I felt a blush I looked at the vampire that has been like a brother to me. But resently I have been seeing Emmett in a different light. I remember when I first saw the Cullens and the first thought that came to my head that day.

 _And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town… They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under those eyes—purplish, bruise-like shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night… Their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful._

I shook my head at the thought. I know that Emmett would never have feelings for me after all Edward didn't. He had to sleep with two beautiful vampires. That says something. I yawned which made Emmett smile, something that I would never get use to.

"Goodnight, Isabella." Emmett gave me a kiss on my head close to my hairline before walking off with Adam.

I sighed in content before closing my brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**I really appreciate the reviews, faves and follows.**

 _Remi's Point of view,_

Five and a half hours from Denver, Colorado to Seattle, Washington. Before heading to the airport I had to things to take care of. Like selling the house, since I don't have a idea how long we're going to be gone. I had to tie things up at work and Jackson's school. Also had to get Avenger updated with shots, there was no way I could leave him behind. Jackson wouldn't let me live it down. Now I rented a black Chevy Suburban, the trucks the BAU drives on Criminal Minds. One of my favourite shows, which isn't many. I packed our luggage and Avenger's crate while Jackson and Avenger get in the back. I shut the rear door before getting into the truck. I turn around and seen my son preparing the dvd player that was already built into the truck. I smiled before turning around and started the truck. I didn't know how long it has been since we left the rental lot but a lot of songs came and went off before I heard one of my friends from Denver on the radio.

 _ **'This Lady K, here at Z100. Here's one of my faves, Shawn Mendes, Stiches.'**_

I love this song. I nod my head to the intro before belting along with the singer.

"I thought that I've been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

I'm shaking falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

I'm tripping over myself

I'm aching begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches"

I stopped singing when I seen a sign on the side of the road as I exited the freeway.

 _The city of Forks...Welcome you_

I turned around and seen both Jackson and Avenger asleep. I turned back to focus on the road. I had no idea where I was going or how to get the La Push reserve. I pulled over and put my head on the wheel and quietly screamed. I don't know what I am doing. I slightly jumped when I heard a tap on my window. I let my window as I turned to see a middle aged man, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. A fellow officer too-wait chief. Maybe he can help me.

"Sorry, ma'am. But you must move your vehicle."

I frowned. His voice is full of stress and worry. I cleared my throat before nodding my head. "I'm truly sorry. I will move my truck but...um...excsue me if I crossing a line but are you alright?"

He sighed heavily before shaking his head. "No. My daughter is missing. I have been going crazy trying to find her...I was about to check her boyfriend's place when I stop..."

I felt bad for him. I can't stand the thought of my son being missing. I looked at the chief's name tag, "Chief Swan?" he looked at me and I can tell he's on the verge of collapsing. "I'm a K9 officer from Denver. I am more than happy to help you look for your daughter while you take a break."

Relief and gratitude swelled in his eyes. "I really appreciate it, ma'am." he took out a pad and began writing before ripping off the paper and handed it to me. "This is where her boyfriend lives and my number. In case she's there."

I looked at the small sheet of paper before looking at the chief. "How do I get there?"

He turned and pointed as he spoke. "Keep going north. Keep a look out for pathway, it will lead you to the Cullens' house."

Cullens? I nodded before starting up the truck and drove off after Chief Swan walked back to his cruiser. Not aware of what awaits for me at my destination.

 _Jasper's Point of view,_

It's been now a week since Bella, Emmett and I have been betrayed by the ones we gave our hearts to. Emmett and Bella seem to be each other's grace, I'm happy. Adam and the rest of the family is happy. But it's a bit lonely. Alice was everything good that I held on to. Now, without her I feel lost.

"Hey Hale!" I groaned. Peter. He had a special gift for knowing things. "Get ready. The adultery patrol is on their way."

I groaned before rushing back to house with Peter at my side. Just as Edward walked into the house with Rosalie and Alice. I couldn't look at her, or any of them. When I think about what they done I get angry and there's no calming me down.

"Hey baby. How's my child?"

I felt disgust from Rosalie and Alice. As a whole lot of smug came off of Fuckward! I growled, so did pretty much every one else. But before a outburst happened I snapped my head towards the door as well as the rest of the vampires in the house.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as waves of confusion rolled my way.

"Humans." Rosalie screeched causing Emmett and Adam to growl at the bitch.

Carlisle walked towards the door and held one of his hands up. "It's probably Chief Swan. Bella has been gone for almost a week."

Everyone seemed to agree and I was about to focus on Bella as feelings of regret, shame and sadness hit me. When a smell reached my senses, I'm pretty sure the other vampires sensed it too.

I looked at Carlisle who was joined by Esme. "What's a vampire doing with two humans?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of Another Moon.**

 _Bella's Point of view,_

I am the world's worst daughter. How could I forget about Charlie? He's worried sick, I know it. I have been so focused on Edward and his awful betrayal, and the fact that I am pregnant. I really forgot about Charlie. But as I breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't a possibility that the incoming visitor wasn't my father, I frowned concerned about the wellbeing of the humans with the vampire. I only know of the Cullens and their upstate family, the Denail's. Carlisle went to the door just as the doorbell rung. Carlisle opened the door and on the other side was a woman. Pale creamy skin, waist length unearthly rich brown hair and unique but beautiful grey eyes.

"Hello sir. My name is Remi Matthew. I'm a K9 officer and on a request of this town's chief, I came looking for his daughter."

My father sent a K9 officer after me? He most be really worried. I coughed to get my voice working since I been silent for a while. "Ms. Matthew?"

 _Remi's Point of view,_

I looked from the man, no doubt a very gorgeous man to the pale girl lying on the couch. "Yes, are you Isabella Swan?"

The pretty brunette nodded before coughing. "I'm sorry to put you and my father through so much trouble. I just recently found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me."

I followed her gaze to a guy standing in between a beautiful blonde and a pixie looking control freak. The male laughed which caused the short black hair bitch to the snarl at me. I didn't know what came over me. I growled at her and smiled pleased with her fearful expression. I was about to turn my attention back to Isabella when I heard the most beautiful sound. I looked over to the sound and saw the most beautiful human I ever seen. As I continued to look at the gorgeous man I began to feel different.

It was as though everything that made me who I was—my love for the mother I never knew, my love for my father-John, my growing desire for my family I never thought I had, the love for my son, my grief, my name, my self—disconnected from me in that second—snip, snip, snip—and floated up into space. But I was not left drifting. A new string held me where I was. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, but steel cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing—to the very center of the universe. I could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. I'd never seen the whole of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.

I snapped my burning eyes to Isabella's cheating boyfriend as he snarled with hate in his golden eyes.

"This freak imprinted on Jasper."

I felt confused as everyone stared at me. I felt self conscious and the erge to flee was begging to me to leave.

"How can that be? She's a-"

Isabella's disgusting boyfriend cut off the one that I felt pretty drawn to. "She's a vampire-wolf-human hybrid. A disgusting combination."

"Enough Edward..." So that's his name. The blonde male that answered the door continued. "I'm pretty sure there's a explanation for what's going on."

Everyone looked at me and felt nervous like I was on trial or something. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am just here visiting my family up at La Push."

Edward and the two females sneered before looking at the blonde one that must be the dad or head of the house. "Those wolves are breaking the treaty."

"Would you shut up, Fuckward! You're confusing the girl." I watched as the one that I was so drawn to walked up with a kind smile. "I'm sorry bout that darlin'. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I smiled back and shook his hand as he introduced me to his family; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Adam, Peter, Charlotte and Isabella. The other three who he and the other dispised; Edward, Alice and Rosalie. Now that we know one another, we can get past the confusion. Let's not forget that I have not forgotten about the mention of vampires.

"Edward mentioned vampires. They're not real...are they?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to chapter six. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy.**

 _Remi's Point of view,_

I looked around and noticed how everyone was insanely beautiful. Even Isabella had a shine to her. But as everyone was really gorgeous, none compared to the...well I'll admit there's no words to describe the male, Jasper beauty. I shook my head before looking at Carlisle, who seem to have the answers.

"Vampires are real and all of you are these mythical creatures?"

Isabella nodded before reaching out for me to come to her. I obeyed and walked over and sat on the couch.

"I'm not a vampire but I am pregnant with a vampire hybrid. By the end of this pregnancy...I'm sure I will be one."

I guess she stopped to let me take it in. There's so much going that I got dizzy or I thought I did. I looked up at Carlisle with a tired expression. "I have to go. I need to think things through but I have a son in the truck and-"

Esme brightened at that. "Please stay. There's room here."

I frowned at her. "Why would I stay here with my son and dog when there are supposed to be vampires in this house?"

Jasper walked over and felt calm and resured. "Peter and Charlotte only hunt bad people. The rest of us hunt animals but we wouldn't attack your dog."

I wanted to protest but felt that I could trust this vampire in front of me. I nodded before turning to head towards the truck to get Jackson and Avenger.

"I think she likes you, Jasper." Isabella because after I heard a dry cough.

I shook my head as I opened the backdoor and got Jackson while grabbing Avenger's leash. Is it that obvious, I don't want to make a fool out of myself. I walked back into the beautiful house where Esme waited by the stairs.

"Come. I'll show you the room you and your boy can stay."

I just nod before following the motherly vampire up the stairs. Esme led me to a room that is next to a study that looks like it belongs to a doctor.

"Is there a doctor here?"

Esme smiled as she chuckled lightly. "Yes. My husband, Carlisle. He works at Forks General. Here's the room."

I looked into the room to see the walls painted pale purple with a dark wood trim going around. Large, wide windows and a king size bed with royal purple comforter.

"This is beautiful." I said in awe before putting Jackson on the bed.

"Thank you. Now if you need anything we'll be just downstairs."

I nodded before sitting on the bed as Esme left shutting the door behind her. I groaned before laying back and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.

 _Bella's Point of view,_

Wow. A vampire-wolf-human. The supernatural continue to amaze me. I wonder who her parents are.

"Bella, you should call Jacob."

Jasper. I sighed, Jasper was right. I needed to call him. He can give us some insight into the wolves and I have to tell him about Edward and that I'm pregnant.

I looked at Jasper and nodded. "You're right, Jasper. Can you hand me the phone?"

Jasper was gone and came back before I blink. "Here you go, Bella."

I took the phone and took calming breathes before dialing Jake's number. It rang three times before the farmilar voice of my best friend answered.

"Hey, Jake...it's Bella."

 _ **'Bella! I thought you forgot about little ole injured me.'**_

I laughed half heartly before sighing, something I should of not done.

 _ **'Bella, what's wrong? Did that bloodsucker hurt you again?'**_

I looked over at Edward, he smiled that crooked smile I used to love as Rosalie and Alice growled at me causing Jasper, Emmett, Adam, Peter and Charlotte to growl at them while Carlisle and Esme narrowed their eyes at Rosalie and Alice.

 _ **'What's going on over there? I hear growling.'**_

I took a deep breath trying my hardest to not cry. "Can you come over? To the Cullens?"

Jake groaned before sighing. _**'I'll be there Bella.'**_

And like that my best friend and currently my only best friend hung up. I looked at the vampires and was going to say something when a scream caused me to cover my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the last chapter. I'm going to try to make them longer. So now here's chapter seven.**

 _Remi's Point of view,_

 _Out of the fog walked a chalk white man. His blonde hair was in a ponytail behind his neck. His eyes were black and he had a creepy grin._

 _ **'My, what a beautiful specimen you are.'**_

 _A beautiful russet skin woman turned as her long dark brown hair flowing. Her brown, almost black eyes were full of fear as the man apporched her. The man backed her into the wall and caged her with his arms above her shaking head. He leaned down and sniffed her neck before licking the spot under her ear causing the woman to shiver. The man grinned before ripping off the woman's skirt and panties. She screamed as the man shoved his hard cock into her virgin vagina. When he was done he left laughing. A bright light blinded the area before fading and a loud scream erupted the air._

 _ **'Please...John, take care of her.'**_

 _In a pair of large tanned arms was baby with pale skin and a head of rich brown hair and big, grey eyes._

I shot out of my sleeping screaming my head off. Vampires were real and one was my father. The door to the room opened and my son was calling out to me. I took deep breathes before looking down at Jackson.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

I nodded before bringing my son into a hug. I looked up just as Jasper entered the room.

"Are you alright?"

I slowly nodded, the dream I had still fresh in my mind. I looked at Jackson when we both jumped at the commotion downstairs that got Avenger barking. I got out of the bed and grabbed my son's hand before exiting the room. We headed downstairs where a tall guy with russet skin was growling, actually growling at Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly because the guy that was ready to rip Edward's throat out turned his hatred gaze on me.

"Remi, this is Jacob Black. My best friend and can tell us more about the wolves."

Jacob Black? My eyes widened as I looked at the guy that was looking at me with farmilar brown almost black eyes. "Jacob? You wouldn't know a Rebecca Black would you?"

He sniffed the air before looking at me with confusion. " Yes...How come you smell of my pack?"

I ignored the pack part before taking a deep breath. "Rebecca was my mother..."

Isabella gasped before looking at Jacob. "That means Remi's your niece."

"Mom, what's going on?"

I looked down at Jackson with teary eyes and pulled him close to my side. "Jax, sweetheart this is your great uncle Jacob. The reason why we came out here."

Jacob looked at me and after a while he smiled. He opened his arms, inviting me and Jackson into a embrace. As Jacob wrapped his arms around us I felt the heat raiding off him in massive waves. I stepped back and put my hand to my normally warm head as I felt a bit dizzy.

"Are you alright darlin'?"

I looked at Jasper and something snapped. My senses intensified and my eyesight began to get better, way better than forty -forty vision. The intense amount of heat that was rolling off Jacob, I felt it now. It was like my body was erupting into flames not only that but my throat was extremely burning. I couldn't understand it and how was I supposed to get help? I turned my head and I saw the creek outside. I quickly, as quick as I can considering that my whole body, from the inside, out had been dunked into the lake of fire that I know very well that it resides in Hell. I stumbled outside and fall to my knees when I got a few feet away from the stairs.

"Stay back. She's phasing!" I heard Jacob order the Cullens and Bella.

Emmett was holding her bridal style. My hurting eyes landed on the crescent mark on Bella's wrist. shook my head as images flashed before my eyes as though what's happening was right in front of me.

 _A pale skinned girl with brunette hair screamed as a vampire with a blonde ponytail and a leather jacket bit her hand._

The image ended and I started to shake violently. I seen that same vampire before, not too long ago. Actually it was in my dream or rather nightmare. That vampire that bit Isabella is the same vampire that...is my father. In a burst of hate and heat I felt like I exploded. I heard gasps, before a image of a large white wolf with grey markings and grey eyes popped in my head. I ran to the creek, which felt odd and cry out which sounded like a whimper. Starring back at me was a large white wolf.


End file.
